


The Silent Dancers

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day Six, Fluff, M/M, all of the fluff, sort of, taken from Nijimura's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his seventeenth birthday, Shuuzou has to attend an official ball. At this own home. He hates events like that and, instead, wishes he could join his servants, after the night is done. He's jealous, but also happy that his friend has found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Dance with a little bit of passion? I'm sorry, Tension, but this is going to be too fluffy. And short.

“Young Master, please stay still as I adjust your clothes.”

Shuuzou frowns. “How many times have I told you to not call me that, Seijuro?”

Seijuro frowns. “Your father is the Master of this household. Which makes you, his son, one of the young masters.” He states. Shuuzou says nothing about how they were supposed to be equals. The redhead would remind him to not mind the past but focus on the future, instead.

It was a sick twist of fate that Seijuro who, three years ago, was like a fairy tale prince, perfect in all fields and the most fitting heir for an important family was now nothing more than a servant. Even though he was a year younger than he was, he had mastered linguistics, politics, instruments, and was, in any means, far superior to him. And yet, he was simply his tutor and butler.

“I can’t say I envy you, young master, because I don’t.” he repeats once again. “I’ve broken free from the chains of greed that hold down those of so-called noble blood. I’m free in more ways than you are, young master.”

 

-//-

 

The doors open and the guests enter the Great Hall. The servants, from the head butler to the gardener are among them, serving and catering to the needs of the rich, who spend the evening eating, drinking and dancing, while they work their hardest. They don’t exchange words; they don’t have time. There’s a warm flame burning in their eyes though. It’s anticipation. There’s something important for them coming.

 

-//-

 

The last of their guests have left, and the servants are ordered to clear the place.

He doesn’t understand what makes them smile about the place, so he decides to hide and see for himself.

Shintarou, one of his and his brothers’ tutors, picks up a violin and brings it to his shoulder. A sweet melody starts playing, and all servants join in the center of the room for the dance.

He searches for Akashi, and there he is. It seems like he’s dancing alone but, when he tries to focus, he sees that Tetsuya, the gardener, is actually there, waltzing alongside him, without a care in the world.

Both of them smile. Tetsuya who, most of the time (almost completely all of the time), seems to reveal as many feelings as a bisque doll has, being with his expression or words, and Seijuro, who is always serious and mature. Both smile at each other and laugh, dancing without a care in the world. They’re truly happy, simply because they have a moment like that.

He feels he’s invading their privacy, but he’s happy to see that Seijuro is happy, that he has no regrets. He knows Tetsuya to be a kind soul, so he’s happy for him as well. He’s gone through quite a few hardships as well, so it’s only to be expected that he’d wanted to be happy.

He walks away, giving a silent promise to himself to do something nice for the lovers.

 

-//-

 

“Seijuro-kun?”

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

“I can’t dance anymore with Shuuzou-sama watching.”

“Please be patient, my love.” Seijuro touches his cheek longingly. “He feels such guilt on our behalf; especially me.”

“Seijuro-kun spends a lot of time with Shuuzou-sama.” And even as he expresses jealousy, they never stop dancing.

“Oh, Tetsuya, I’m his butler. I’m supposed to be there when he asks of my services.”

“You know each other for a long time.”

“We were best friends once upon a time, yes. But you’re the one I love above all, Tetsuya.”

 

As the final note resonates through the room, they kiss. It’s long, passionate and absolutely breathtaking.

A new song begins and, smiling lovingly at each other, their dance begins once more.


End file.
